


The Listening Game

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Second Generation series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2002.Part of the 'Second Generation' AU series created by Marianne, where Jim is married to Megan Connor and Blair is married to Aislynn Tyler (an OFC created by Marianne). This series picks up several years in the future with their sons Simon Ellison and Tyler James Sandburg.This story takes place very early in the series. Simon Ellison, Jim and Megan's son, is age three.Jim and his son play a game before bed.





	The Listening Game

"Can we play the listening game, Daddy?" 

Jim Ellison looked down at his son, snuggled between layers of cotton and flannel and apparently not in the least bit tired, despite the late hour. 

"The listening game?" 

Simon nodded, his eyes bright with excitement. "Me and Uncle Blair played it at the park this morning. It's really fun!" 

"How do you play it?" 

"Well," Simon began. "First you have to be really, really quiet. And you listen. Then you get to tell all the things you heard." 

"Ah," Jim said. "Did Uncle Blair suggest that game?" 

"Yeah, Daddy. He said sometimes he plays it with you." 

Jim laughed. "That does sound like a game your Uncle Blair and I have played. What were some of the things you heard?" 

Pursing his lips, Simon recited, "Birds and leaves and airplanes and doggies." He paused to add, "The doggies were barking real loud." 

"Anything else?" 

"Ummm. Oh, a lady was talking on the phone." 

"Wow. You heard a lot of things." 

"Can we play, Daddy?" 

"Okay," Jim responded. "But I get to go first." 

Eyes wide, Simon protested, "But you'll hear everything." 

Jim laughed. "How about if I only tell you three things that I hear." 

"Do I only get to tell three things, too?" 

"Nope. You get to tell _everything_." 

Simon bounced in eagerness. "Okay. Close your eyes, Daddy, and listen. Real careful." 

Sitting on the bed next to his son, Jim extended his hearing. Quickly identifying three sounds, he spent a few minutes searching the area for any sounds that would be inappropriate for little ears. Satisfied, he opened his eyes. "I'm done." 

"What did you hear, Daddy?" 

"I heard a truck." 

"What else?" 

"A siren." 

"I heard that, too. Maybe it was a police car. One more thing, Daddy." 

"Hmmm..." Jim thought for a moment. "Oh, I know." 

"What was it?" 

"I heard footsteps on the stairs." 

Simon nodded in satisfaction. "Those were good, Daddy." 

Jim smiled at his son. "Are you ready for your turn?" 

"Yep." Simon closed his eyes, his face turning serious. 

As Simon extended his hearing, Jim watched the expressions that flickered over the young face. Concentration. Interest. Wonder. Surprise. Delight. 

"I'm ready, Daddy." 

Jim tousled Simon's hair affectionately. "That was fast. What did you hear?" 

"I heard cars on the road." 

"What else?" 

"A cat meowing." 

"That's a good one. Anything else?" 

Simon nodded. "Football." 

Jim did a double-take. "You heard a football?" 

With a giggle, Simon said, "No, Daddy. I heard a football game. The man said 'touchdown' real loud." 

"What else did you hear?" 

"I heard Uncle Blair." 

A smile crossed Jim's face at the mention of his partner. "You did, did you?" 

Simon nodded excitedly. 

"What was Uncle Blair doing?" 

The three year old giggled again. "He was snoring." 

Jim snorted his amusement. "Sounds like your Uncle Blair was tired." 

"When we got home, Uncle Blair said he was bushed. Does that mean tired?" 

With a nod, Jim said, "It sure does. Is that everything you heard?" 

Simon shook his head. "No. I heard Mommy, too. She was brushing her teeth. Daddy, did you know I can hear Mommy's heartbeat?" 

Eyebrows raised, Jim said, "You can?" 

"Yeah. Uncle Blair said it was cool." 

"I bet he did." 

"I can hear yours, too. And Uncle Blair and Aunt Lennie's. But only..." Simon yawned. "Only if I listen real close." 

"I think it's time for bed, kiddo." Jim pulled the covers up around his son's shoulders. "How about we play this game again later?" 

The youngster's eyes were already closed, but he rallied enough to ask, "Tomorrow?" 

Patting his son's arm, Jim promised, "Tomorrow." He leaned over to give Simon a kiss. "'Night, son. Love you." 

"'Night, Daddy. I love you, too." 

Jim headed for the door. Turning the light off, he stepped out into the hall. Just as he turned to close the door, Simon mumbled, "Daddy?" 

"Yes, son?" 

"Why does Aunt Lennie have two heartbeats?" Without waiting for a response, Simon turned over and fell asleep. 

Jim froze, blinking in surprise. "Well, I'll be," he murmured. "Chief, I think you may be in for a little surprise." 


End file.
